Justice Games: 76th Hunger Games
by Kainekt
Summary: This year the Capitol was over thrown by the Rebellion. Now the children of the Capitol must participate in the new Justice Games. It will be a harsh games for the tributes this year.
1. Prologue

_**The president stared at crowd in honor. She was nervous about hosting the games this year. The president calmly walks on stage. As she walks out the crowd roars in applauds and cheers. She smiles and bows for the crowd. **_

_**"Thank you, Thank you! It is an honor to be hosting these games for my first year. As you all know this year is going to be called the Justice games, instead of the hunger games. Children from the Capitol are the only ones allowed to participate." she said.**_

_**The audience cheers in excitement and boos the little girl who walks on stage. The president silences the crowd.**_

_**"This is Mikayla. Mikayla is the granddaughter of president Snow. She will be one of our many tributes participating this year." the president says.**_

_**The audience laughs at the little girl and a few boo her. She grabs the president's skirts and sobs into it. The president gives her a brief hug and then sends her off stage.**_

_**"I hope you all enjoy this year's Justice Games!" the president says as she waves to the crowd. **_

_**The crowd bursts into happiness. They all blow kisses toward the president. Some even throw roses at her. The president picks up a rose and smells it. She smiles evilly and walks off stage.**_

**If you would like to submit a tribute please message me and you will receive an application. Mikayla Snow will be one of the many girls who shall participate in these games. Only tributes from the Capitol are allowed. May The Odds Be Ever In Their Favor!**

**Idea of the story was by StarofCalamity. Thanks!**


	2. The Reapings

_I stare into the mirror and put the finishing touches in my hair. My hair looked absolutely dazzling with my blue and gold streaks complimenting one another. My blue eyes look around my face in the mirror and I smile. My mother Effie would be so proud of me._

_"Hey Gloss, you are on stage in five minutes." The director said._

_"Don't worry Bill, I am almost finished." I reply._

_I pull out my blue colored lipstick and apply it to my lips. I blow a small kiss to myself and sigh. I look at my elegant dress. The gold and blue was all the rage here in the capitol now. I am happy that my husband bought it for me. The director gives me another warning before I walk to the curtains. I stand behind them and look at the audience. They were all chatting and were very excited about the reaping. It was going to be live and I felt confident about it. The director gives me the signal after the anthem plays and I walk out on stage. The audience cheers in excitement. I smile and wave._

_"Thank You! I would like to thank you all for watching this year's reaping live from the Capitol!" I say excitedly._

_The audience cries out in amazement._

_"Now why don't we get to the main attraction, the reaping. We will start with the ladies as always. As you all know, **Mikayla Snow** will be one of the girls participating. Let's give her a warm welcome." I shout._

_The audience cheers as Mikayla walks on stage. I shake her hand and she gives me a half smile. I have her stand in the girls section and I make my way over to the glass bowl that contained all of the Capitol kid's names. I chuckle as I reach down into the bowl. I feel a special piece of paper and pull it out._

_"Our 2nd girl tribute following after Mikayla is… **Becky Goda!**" I say._

_Becky stares at me in horror as the peacekeepers drag her up onto the stage. Becky stands next to Mikayla. I reach into the bowl and pull out another name._

_"Our 3rd girl tribute is….**Honey Ice**!" I shout._

_Honey makes her way onto the stage without help and stands next to the other girls._

_I continue pulling out names._

_"**Caterina Acqua**!" I say._

_She makes her way on stage._

_"Call me **Cathy.**" She says as she shakes my hand._

_I pull out more and more names._

_"**McKenna Bryant**!"_

_"**Abigail Whitford**!" I shout._

_More and more girls make there way onto the stage until we have 12 girls._

_Finally I smile and nod in accomplishment._

**_"Your female tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" I say._**

_The audience cries out and cheers as loud as possible. I get them to stay quiet and begin drawing out names for the boys._

_"Our first male tribute is… **Ark Anderson**!" I say._

_Ark walks on stage and shakes my hand. Shortly after Ark walks on **strange a boy wearing feminine clothing and volunteers to be in the games.**_

_"I assume this is your best friend then?" I say._

_The boy nods and I let him join Ark on stage. I pull out more names._

_"**Ryan Whitford**!" I say._

_**Ryan walks on stage and stares at Abigail**. He lowers his head in shame._

_"Looks like we have sibling rivals now!" I laugh._

_The audience laughs and I continue drawing names until we have all the male tributes on stage. I look at all of the boys and then back at the audience and give them a warm smile._

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen lets give it up for our male tributes!" I yell._**

_The audience stands and cheers on the boys on stage. A few of the boys smile in honor and a few lower their heads trying to be unseen. **The peacekeepers walk on stage and escort all of the tributes out of the building. I walk off stage and follow them.**_

**Here is the Official Tribute List.**

**Capitol Boys**

**Jakie Lorenzo: 12 (lyokolife6)**

**Ark Anderson: 15 (lyokolife6)**

**Darren Wilde: 17 (IronFeyFreak)**

**Joseph Stenberg:18 Nickname: Joey (beh0106)**

**Harry Horan: 17 (My cousin)**

**Marble Hicks: 14 (beh0106)**

**Theodore Harrason: 16 Nickname: Theo (rues4tunenote)**

**Fickle Fletch: 12 Nickname: Mad Hatter (XMistressChaosX)**

**Jake Urden: 18 (dervderp)**

**Issac Long: 13 (Me)**

**Ryan Whitford: 16 (Bloodbath)**

**Ashton Werner: 13 (Bloodbath)**

**Capitol Girls**

**Mikayla Snow: 13 (Me)**

**Honey Ice: 15 (beh0106)**

**Caterina Acqua: 13 Nickname: Cathy (chlorinated freak)**

**Becky Goda: 13 (dervderp)**

**Orchid Whishart: 16 (rues4tunenote)**

**Alison Grace: 14 Nickname: Inky (floppyrocks)**

**Brooke Rivers: 16 Nickname: Princess (My Friend)**

**Amber Freesia: 15 (swiftie4x)**

**Coral Hicks: 14 (beh0106)**

**McKenna Bryant: 14 (Bloodbath)**

**Abigail Whitford: 17 (Bloodbath)**


	3. Author's Note: Very Important: About New

Dear all fans who have read my stories, I just want to let you know that I am back into writing these stories but I will not complete the Justice Games because I lost all track of the characters and such, However I will be writing a new story called **_Male Dominant Sport: (150th Annual Hunger Games). I have left this account and will not be coming back to it. I may check it every now and then. If you want to "subscribe" to my stories and or heart me as an author, my new Fanfiction name is _Kainesaw15.** I thank you for reading my past stories and I hope you enjoyed them, but it is time to move on to the new account. I hope you all will be able to read this and will get my message. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me on this account or my new account. I would prefer you contact me on my new account but I will be notified if you send me info on this account. Thank you so much for understanding! :D Love you guys!


End file.
